


Fake It Till You Make It

by unsureavenger



Series: alternate universes: the essentials [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Christmas, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsureavenger/pseuds/unsureavenger
Summary: After Percy's girlfriend dumps him out of the blue, he enlists ex-best-friend Annabeth Chase to pretend to be his girlfriend in order to save his family and friends from a disappointing Christmas.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: alternate universes: the essentials [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Fake It Till You Make It

Percy yawned as he sleepily stumbled through baggage claim. It was 2.34am on the 16th of December, and he had just arrived in LaGuardia airport from Massachusetts. 

His flight had been delayed, only leaving him to miserably mull over his dilemma. 

Rachel had broken up with him today. Two hours before he left for the airport. While she reserved the right to do so, Percy was slightly offended that eight months of dating had ended with a phone call. 

Especially since Rachel was supposed to come back with him to Manhattan. His family and friends had been so excited to meet her. 

What was he supposed to tell them? Percy dreaded the dismayed look his mother would give him when she found out. 

Not to mention that his friends were constantly on their never ending quest to set him up with someone. He figured that if he had a girlfriend, he could stop all that. 

Percy wondered mildly if he should be more upset about the breakup. Eight months was a long time. 

Percy slumped into the seats once he eased through customs, pulling out his phone to text his friends and tell them he was here. 

He was staying at Jason and Piper's place, the house she'd inherited from her late father, then spending Christmas day with his family. 

Hopefully he'd figure out a way to let them down slowly about the whole girlfriend thing. 

Percy groaned internally. This whole thing was just incredibly inconvenient for him at the moment. Estelle had been excited for weeks, and disappointing a four-year-old was never recommended. 

As he pulled out his phone, a conversation near him caught his attention. 

"...their flight's been cancelled because of the storm," a woman was arguing. "Please, I've been waiting here for hours, can you just get me to San Francisco?" 

The man at the desk shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but our flights are completely booked. It's very busy this time of the year." 

Percy glanced up momentarily at them. The woman had curly blonde hair that tugged at his memory, and she was wearing a grey coat and jeans.

He debated whether he should help her. Percy's stepfather, Paul, had a best friend who managed the airport. If anyone could get her on the flight, it was him. 

Sighing and mentally chiding himself for being a good person, Percy tapped her on the shoulder, "Um, hi?" 

When she whirled around, Percy had to blink a couple of times before he could speak. "Annabeth?" 

"Percy!" she responded, astonished. "Oh my—What are you doing here?" 

"Just got in on a flight," Percy stammered. Annabeth Chase had been his best friend back in middle school, but they'd lost touch when her family moved to San Francisco when they were 14. 

It was like a giant bat had whacked him round the head. It also didn't help that Annabeth was very, very pretty. Her grey eyes were still the same, blonde hair was less tangled, and she was tanner than he'd ever seen her. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing, and I can probably help," Percy explained, beckoning her to the side. "My step-dad's best friend manages the airport. He could get you on a flight to San Francisco." 

Annabeth's eyes widened as she released a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much! Oh, that's amazing. It doesn't have to be super soon, just in time for Christmas day, I guess." She smiled. "Really, Percy, that was really nice of you." 

"It's fine," Percy shrugged. "It was nice seeing you again." 

She nodded. "Crazy how it's been so long. Though I'd recognise those eyes anywhere," Annabeth chuckled. "You've grown, Percy." 

Percy grinned. Back then, Annabeth had been taller than him by nearly an inch. Now he practically towered over her by a whole foot. It was both refreshing and relieving. 

"Are you here on holiday?" Percy guessed. 

"Studying, actually," Annabeth corrected. "I'm an economics major at Columbia." 

"Northwestern University," Percy gestured to himself. He chuckled. "Yeah, most people were surprised. I had to study my ass off to get in." 

"Not that surprised," Annabeth assured him. She shrugged. "You aren't as dumb as you seem to be." 

Percy frowned. "Thanks?" His phone buzzed, making him wince as he braved himself for his friends' texts. 

"Parents?" Annabeth guessed. 

Percy pulled a face. "Friends. I'm staying with them for Christmas." He sighed. "It's gonna be so much worse when I tell them that my girlfriend isn't coming because we broke up." 

Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry." 

"It's not that bad," Percy admitted. "But my mum was so excited — and my friends have been trying to set me up and — it'll be a lot to take in." 

He stopped walking, glancing back to look at Annabeth, whose face had lit up in the middle of an epiphany. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Just," she hesitated. "I mean, I have this crazy idea. It would solve both our problems."

Percy replied with a puzzled expression. 

Annabeth spread her hands. "I'd pretend to be your girlfriend." 

Percy blinked. Once. Twice. He stared at her in astonishment. "My what?" 

"Girlfriend," Annabeth repeated impatiently. "Look, obviously you'd be helping me with this whole flight thing. Plus, the dorms are shut over the holidays so I don't have a place to stay, seeing as my parents have cancelled their booking at the hotel." 

She paused. "Okay, yeah, it's insane. Sorry. Just forget I said anything." 

Percy studied her face. Annabeth had always had a knack for coming up with crazy plans, but they worked just about all of the time. 

"It does make sense," Percy said slowly. "On some level." He hesitated. "You'd really be fine with doing that?" 

Annabeth shrugged dismissively. "Of course! It's just pretend. You can tell them we broke up after, and there, we have a plan." 

Percy knew how weird this sounded, but it was starting to form some sort of plausibility in his head. 

A fake relationship. 

It would shut his friends up, and honestly, spare him a holiday of pitiful looks and people treading around him like he was fragile. Annabeth was a great person (or she was from what he remembered), and she wouldn't be around on Christmas Day, so it wasn't like he'd have to introduce her to his family. 

That way, his sister and parents wouldn't get attached. 

It was a win-win situation. 

"We couldn't tell anyone that it's fake," Percy warned. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Please. That's like the first rule of fake dating." 

"You don't think it'll be weird?" Percy wondered aloud. He blushed. "I mean, acting all close and lovey-dovey?" 

"I knew you my entire childhood, Percy," she pointed out. "I don't think I'd ever feel weird around you." 

<<< >>>

It was the weirdest thing; reconnecting with an old friend. But they had a lot of things to catch up on, and only a short cab ride. 

Annabeth had her suitcase in hand, having prepared to meet her family at the airport before heading to the hotel together. 

Seeing as that had gone down the drain, Percy and Annabeth climbed into the cab together and prepared to lie their way through the next week. 

45 minutes in the cab wasn't nearly enough, but each tried to provide a crash-course of basic information a partner would know. 

Annabeth was studying economics at Columbia and was on her way to law school next year. Her brothers were Bobby and Matthew, a pair of 17-year-old twins, and they lived with her father Frederick and her step-mother Helen in San Francisco. 

Percy's mum Sally and step-dad Paul had a daughter a few years ago, making her just 4 years old. They lived in Manhattan, near Percy's old high school, where Paul used to teach. 

"Okay, so whose house are we going to?" Annabeth questioned. "This is probably the most dangerous thing I've ever done. I've never even met these people." 

Percy snorted. "Yeah, Jason and Piper are real dangerous." 

Jason and Piper were Percy's best friends. They lived in Long Island, one of Piper's many properties. Jason was Percy's roommate at Northwestern, while Piper studied elsewhere. 

Percy's old neighbour, Hazel Levesque, who was also Piper's classmate, was attending too, with her boyfriend Frank. And finally, Leo Valdez, Piper's best friend from high school, and his girlfriend Calypso. 

Percy had met them all before at Piper's birthday party a while ago, but none of them had met Annabeth before, which made this all the more perfect. 

From all their old memories together, Percy remembered that Annabeth had always been incredibly smart. It was evident that she still was, from the way she rattled off their names within seconds of hearing them. 

As the cab pulled up into a street in the suburban area, snow cleared away to make way for the road, Percy pressed his face up against the window to look at the house, his eyes widening at the Christmas lights draped across the roof and the snow-covered ornaments in the front lawn. 

"It's beautiful," Annbeth voiced his thoughts exactly. 

They climbed out of the cab, hauling their luggage up the steps and to the front door. 

Percy's hand hovered uncertainly by the doorbell. 

Annabeth glanced at him. "Ready?" 

He exhaled, pressing the button. 

The chining sound was answered by a flurry of activity within the house. Laughter, chatter and movement could be heard for a few moments before someone pushed the door open. 

It was a burly Chinese guy Percy recognised as Frank Zhang. 

"You wore it!" Percy laughed, noticing the "Kiss the Cook" apron Frank was wearing. They exchanged hugs, while Frank shook Annabeth's hand in a friendly manner. 

Percy swallowed. This was it. No turning back now. 

He watched in surprise as Annabeth flashed Frank a dazzling smile. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. You must be Frank. It's nice to meet you!" 

Percy hid a grin. He'd taught her well. 

"Oh, come on in," Frank insisted. "Let me get your bags." 

As they stepped inside, Percy took off his boots and left them on the rack, nudging Annabeth so she'd follow suit. 

The inside of the house was toasty warm, and the smell of cookies wafted from further in, the culprit behind Frank's outfit. 

"Percy!" came Jason's happy shout. The familiar blond appeared round the corner, Piper at his heel in her iconic Cherokee braids. 

"It's so good to see you again," Piper assured him. "If it's even possible, you're even more tanned than you were last summer." 

"What can I say," Percy chuckled. "It's a talent." 

Piper's gaze flickered to Annabeth, who was looking a little lost at his side. "You must be Percy's girlfriend," Piper tried. 

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, Annabeth. You have a really nice house." She reaches out a hand to shake Piper's. 

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, we're way past that." Piper attacked Annabeth with a hug, surprising her in the process. 

Percy cleverly covered a snicker with a cough, catching Annabeth's wide eyes. 

"If you're Percy's girlfriend, you must be here to stay," Piper told her. "He's only ever serious with his relationships. I told him to get out more, but "no"..." 

"What?" Percy demanded. "You've been dating Jason since sophomore year! Don't tell me to 'get out more'." 

The two of them were ushered into the living room, where Hazel was buried in a massive arm chair, while Leo and Calypso were squished together on the couch. 

Introductions went all around and Percy was practically dizzy from the hubbub. When he glanced over to check on Annabeth, he caught her with a kind of longing in her eyes as she laughed at jokes and chatted to his friends. 

It disappeared as soon as he saw it. 

The first obstacle they ran into was during dinner, when Hazel, very innocently, asked when they'd met. 

Almost in unison, Percy answered "When we were 7" as Annabeth said "Last year". 

An awkward silence fell upon them, which Percy assumed was cause to panic. Fortunately, Annabeth, thinking on her feet, interjected. 

"Well, we first met when we were 7," Annabeth explained. "But I moved to San Francisco in middle school, and we ran into each other last year." She smiled. "After some intense hints, Percy finally got the guts to ask me out, and we've dating since." 

"Over a year together," Piper reasoned. She turned to Jason. "See? I told you giving them one room to share was fine." 

Percy froze, the steak on his fork hovering almost comically. He cleared his throat, plastered a calm expression on his face, and nudged Annabeth gently under the table. "Of course, it's not a problem." 

One room? One bed? That was their second obstacle. 

It would be fine, Percy tried to reassure himself. It wasn't like he'd never shared a bed with a girl before. Besides, they'd walked into this knowing that things like this were possible. 

Later that night, Percy laughed when he saw Annabeth sprawled across the bed, staring at the ceiling exhaustedly. 

"Tired?" he said sarcastically. 

Annabeth groaned. "Oh, it's a chore, being your girlfriend." She sat up with a jolt, frowning. "I mad a good impression, right?" 

Her cheeks reddened. "I mean, I'm gonna have to live with these people for the next seven days. I kind of want them to like me. Do you think they did?" 

Percy snorted incredulously. "Are you blind?" Jason and Leo had both asked him how in the world he'd scored someone like Annabeth. "I'm pretty sure Piper's gonna propose to you on my behalf any day now." 

Annabeth released a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. I tried my best." 

"Just be yourself," Percy promised. "They'll love you." 

He glanced around the room. One bed, just as he'd guessed. "Okay, if I just take one of the pillows, I'll sleep on the floor." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, there's one duvet and it's freezing outside. We can share the bed. Don't be a seaweed brain." She started, seemingly having used the nickname without realising it. 

"You remembered," Percy said embarrassedly. "I hated that nickname." 

"You loved it," Annabeth corrected. She was right. He did. 

"You're sure about this?" Percy asked again. 

"If you don't stop asking me if I'm sure, you will be sleeping on the floor," Annabeth informed him decidedly. 

They climbed into bed that night, exchanging good-natured jabs and sleepy conversation. As his eyes drooped, Percy realised that it felt like she'd never left in the first place. 

<<< >>>

Light streamed through the window. 

Light? It was the middle of winter, how late was it? 

Annabeth groaned as she turned over, raising a hand to block the brightness.

Her eyes widened momentarily when she looked over and saw Percy slumbering deeply on the other side of the bed, his hair messy and limbs sprawled in every direction. 

She laughed to herself at his antics, yawning as she grabbed her phone of the bedside table. 

10.26am. 

What? Annabeth was practically nocturnal. This had to be some sort of record. 

It took her a few minutes to get her bearings, grabbing a change of clothes and hopping into the bathroom to freshen up. 

Annabeth stared at the mirror. Did she look like Percy's girlfriend? They certainly didn't act like it. No kissing or public displays of affection. She reminded herself to bring it up with Percy. 

Sighing, she brushed out her curls and quickly did her make-up, pulling on tights, a skirt, and an owl hoodie over it all. 

Presentable but comfortable. 

When she walked out of the room, Annabeth rolled her eyes inwardly when she saw Percy still snoring away. She made a mental note to never let him forget that he drooled in his sleep. 

She hesitated at the door. Should she go out? She didn't exactly know any of these people. They'd been nice enough the night before, but they were pretty much still strangers. 

Come on, if you can get into Columbia, you can keep up a little pretence. 

Annabeth took a deep breath and twisted the knob, shuffling outside uncertainly. The house was large; three storeys of five bedrooms, with winding wooden staircases. 

It was homey and cozy, but Annabeth wouldn't put it past herself to get wildly lost inside. 

Trying to retrace her steps from what she remembered, Annabeth arrived safely in the living from the night before. 

"Hey!" came a bright voice behind her. 

Annabeth spun around to see Calypso grinning at her. 

"Morning," Annabeth returned with a smile. "Are we the only ones up?" 

"Please," Calypso snorted. "Jason wakes up at 8 every morning — probably because he sleeps by 7," she added with a laugh. "I was just going out to get some firewood. Wanna help? We can light the fireplace." 

Annabeth shrugged, and promptly found herself following Calypso to the garden outside. She slid on her boots before stepping into the snow, following the imprinted footsteps to where Frank was standing by a large trunk of wood. 

"So, we're the in-laws, huh," Annabeth noted. 

Frank's lips quirked up in the corner. "They're the most chaotic bunch I've ever met." His tone was fond though. 

"From what I've seen," Calypso started. "They're more welcoming than actual families." 

Annabeth made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. God, she knew how bad actual families could be. 

Her father had always been distant, ever since he remarried, and even though Helen tried her best to include her, Annabeth knew that her stepmother was still uncomfortable around a daughter unrelated to her. 

The detachment had only increased when Annabeth left for college. Her parents didn't even try to keep in touch

She grabbed an axe of the ground and promptly split the oak in half. 

"Jesus!" Frank yelped. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." 

Annabeth shot him an innocent look, which Frank responded with, "Please, Percy's baby seal eyes are the worst." 

Annabeth frowned. "Baby...seal eyes?" 

"You haven't seen them?" Calypso said incredulously. "Oh boy, you'll find yourself ready to give him the world." 

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, Percy has that effect on people." In all honesty, she was lying through her very teeth. She assumed that was what a girlfriend would say. 

She'd never really had a boyfriend other than Luke, and he'd been a jerk. It was a shame that it'd taken her a whole year to realise it. 

"It's so nice that you came," Calypso offered. 

Frank nodded vigorously. "I've known Percy for four years now, and he's never once invited a girlfriend to one of these things." 

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Wow, guess I'm a special girl." It made her wonder just what "Rachel" meant to Percy. Yet he didn't seem to dismayed over their break-up, did he? 

Chopping firewood was more tiring than expected. Annabeth found that she didn't have to pretend much around Calypso and Frank. Other than anything related to Percy, Annabeth could be herself. 

Calypso, a chef who'd never gone to college, was in awe of Annabeth and her insane career aspirations. Frank had a shared passion for architecture, which Calypso complained about as they animatedly discussed monuments and old cities. 

Lighting the firewood was a whole other deal. 

"You?" Annabeth said in astonishment. "Frank? You're scared of fire?" She spluttered, "Frank, you're like football player! You're gigantic!" 

Frank has gone redder than a tomato as he inches away from the fireplace. "No," he protested. "Fire's terrifying." 

Calypso rolled her eyes. "He burnt himself when he was a kid and now he's got an irrational phobia of it." She shook her head. "I think I might prefer that to Leo; he's basically a pyromaniac. Once, he set off fireworks in the backyard and broke a hole in the fence." 

Annabeth peered out the window to stare at the damaged fence. "Is that what that is?" Laughs bubbles up in the back of her throat as Annabeth grabbed the poker. "Okay, so YouTube says to just leave the wood inside. Then, what? Pump it up?" 

As she said it, Annabeth pumped the poker, and jumped back as a small spark erupted into massive flames. 

Frank let out a high-pitched squeak, using Calypso as a human shield. 

"Am a master or am I a master?" Annabeth declared triumphantly, throwing the poker down. 

"Neither. I can vouch for that." Percy traipsed into the room, grinning at her. 

Annabeth folded her arms. "I just lit a fireplace. Using a YouTube video." 

"Fine," Percy yawned. "That actually is pretty impressive." 

Annabeth realised that Frank and Calypso were staring at them almost expectantly. Fortunately, Percy seemed to have caught on, because he pulled her into his side and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Morning," he murmured, his breath hot on her neck. 

Annabeth swallowed. "Hi." She could feel the blush rushing to her cheeks. 

Percy winked at her furtively before turning around to the other two. "Jason and I are baking cookies in the kitchen again. My mum's famous recipe," he announced. 

"What famous recipe?" Annabeth said instinctively, and instantly regretted it. 

"You've never heard of Sally's cookies?" Calypso shrieked. "He brings it up every chance he gets!" 

"Oh," Annabeth chuckled nervously. "Those cookies." She shot Percy a look that screamed panic. 

"Come on, I'll show you," Percy beckoned first her time follow him, which Annabeth obliged to immediately. 

"Sorry," Annabeth groaned the moment they were alone. "That was dumb." 

"It's fine," Percy laughed. "Okay, so my mum makes these amazing cookies. Chocolate chip. They're also blue." 

Annabeth stared at him. "Blue. Blue...cookies." 

Percy blushed. "Yeah, it's, uh," he paused. "Remember my step-dad Gabe?" 

Annabeth pulled a face. "Never liked him." Smelly Gabe, as they'd nicknamed him when they were kids, had been horrible. He would shout at Percy and make him do the chores. 

"He was..." Percy started hesitantly. "Not great. To us, I mean. My favourite colour has always been blue, so my mum would colour my birthday cakes blue. Gabe said it was nonsensical — that blue food wasn't a real thing. As a sort of silent defiance, I guess, my mum always makes blue food. Cookies are her specialty." 

Annabeth groaned. "Oh, Percy. I never knew." She slapped a palm to her forehead. "I'm so stupid. I should've known he was bad. I mean, I was there with him half the time. I just figured, when he left, that it was because your mum fell out of love with him or whatever." 

"Well, you're not wrong," Percy shrugged. "She got up the courage to kick him out. And it was pretty heavy for a ten-year-old to talk about." 

"I'm sorry," Annabeth told him truthfully. "I really am. No one should have to go through that kind of thing." 

A small smile formed on his face. "Thanks." 

They walked down the corridor in silence until Annabeth knocked her shoulder into his playfully to lighten the mood. "Now, why don't we go bake those cookies I've heard so much about?" 

That night — it was game night, apparently — Piper pulled out the Newlywed Game with a flourish. 

Annabeth felt herself pale at the sight of it. She and Percy were already pressed up against each other, which, although was just to convince their friends that they were a couple, didn't meant that Annabeth wasn't grateful for the warmth he provided. 

"You're like a giant radiator," she'd informed him earlier. Toasty warm. 

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth whispered discreetly as his friends started gathering the cards. 

"Try our best?" Percy offered. 

Annabeth snorted, then covered it up with a cough. "Wow, that's brilliant. A absolutely unprecedented plan. Who's going to play you in the movie?" 

"A young Leonardo DiCaprio, I'd think," Percy muttered back. 

Annabeth ducked her head to hide the grin that had broken out across her face. "In your dreams." 

"Okay! So it's simple," Hazel explained. "We're all coupled up, so this shouldn't be hard. For example, if Frank and me are being asked, we'll get the same question and write our answers down on the whiteboard. When we show them to everyone, if the answers are different, we take a shot." 

Annabeth blinked. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" 

"We take a shot," Hazel echoed. 

Percy slung an arm across Annabeth's shoulders. 

"Don't be fooled," he told her, loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Hazel's the devil in disguise. When she and Leo get together on April Fool's, you'll want to leave the country." 

As Piper pulled out the first card, Annabeth leaned into Percy. "We're about to get real hammered," she warned him. They barely knew the first thing about each other. 

"Percy and Annabeth!" Leo called. "You're up first." He scanned the card and burst into laughter. 

Annabeth glared at him. "If this is a bad question, I will hold you personally accountable." 

Leo gulped. "I'll take it. This is too good to pass up." He flourished his hand for dramatic effect. "What colour is the underwear Annabeth is wearing right now?" 

Annabeth's mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding me." Percy had gone so red Annabeth was sure he was going to explode. 

As they were handed the boards, Annabeth gave Percy a look that she hoped said "black". She scribbled the word down. 

Annabeth wasn't quite sure if it was better for them to get different answers, or the same ones. 

She held the board to her chest, laughing as she saw Percy staring at his with the utmost concentration. 

"Okay, show your boards!" Piper called. 

Percy flipped his around to say "black", which made Annabeth's eyes widen in disbelief. 

Whoops and whistles came from the group, making Annabeth rub out the word hastily, unable to catch Percy's eye. 

"Spared the shot but not the embarrassment," Percy murmured under his breath. 

"How'd you guess?" Annabeth whispered. 

"You're wearing a black skirt," he responded with a smug grin. 

Annabeth glanced at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to notice or deduce that. 

Unfortunately, their wit didn't hold up well with the other questions. 

Which of her exes are you most insecure about? 

What's her bra size (which Annabeth was glad to say Percy overestimated)? 

What was the last thing you argued about? 

Those were just a taste of what they'd be bombarded with. By the end of the hour, they'd taken six shots of vodka each. 

"We should p-probably stop," Annabeth stumbled over her words. She wasn't a lightweight, but no one could hold what she'd had unaffected. 

Percy stood up, leaning against a wall for support as he pulled her to her feet. "We'll be in the kitchen," he mumbled, staggering out of the room. 

When they were out of earshot, Annabeth slumped into the seat by the kitchen counter. "Good call, bringing us here. Much more and I'd be spilling every dirty secret I've ever had." 

Percy almost looked tempted. "Maybe we should go back." 

"No!" 

<<< >>>

Annabeth woke up with a haze over her mind. No hangover, which was great, but she felt disgusting in her clothes from yesterday. 

Groaning, Annabeth shuffled into a seating position, squinting to see past the sunlight streaming through their curtains. 

"Mornin'," came Percy's voice, still drugged with sleep. 

"Sorry," Annabeth mumbled, opening her eyes lazy to look at the ceiling. "Did I wake you?" 

"It's fine," Percy said painfully. "My head's killing me." 

Annabeth snorted. "You did not have enough for a hangover. We stopped before we got drunk." 

"You're just lucky," Percy said accusatorially. "You don't get hungover easily." 

They left the room, fully awake and dressed, at 11 o' clock. 

Annabeth found Piper in the living room, squashed up next to a dizzy-looking Hazel. 

"She's still drunk from last night," Piper snickered, gesturing to Hazel. 

Annabeth's eyebrows shot skyward. "Is that even possible?" 

"It is for Hazel," Piper laughed. "Every time without fail." 

Annabeth slid into the armchair across from Piper, not quite sure what to say to the other girls. With Calypso and Frank, they'd had something in common to bond over. 

Piper reminded Annabeth of the pretty, popular bullies from high school who ignored her. 

"So what's it like dating Percy Jackson?" Piper asked curiously. 

Oh no. 

"Great," Annabeth said vaguely. "Um, he's really sweet." 

"I have to admit," Piper confessed. "We were all really curious about you. Percy's never told us anything about you before. I had a bet with Leo that you were fake. Of course, I owe him five bucks now." 

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah. I'm very real." She paused. How far was she going to go with this? And if Rachel was important enough for Percy to bring her back for Christmas, why hadn't he ever talked about her before? 

"You're a lot better than his other girlfriends," Hazel hiccuped. "You're not a bimbo. And you actually talk to me." 

"Hazel," Piper hissed. She winced. "Sorry." 

"Other girlfriends?" Annabeth questioned, intrigued. "Were they bad?" 

Piper pulled a face. "The worst. I don't know about the ones he's had since college — he's never brought them home. But back in high school, this girl Reyna broke his heart, and Percy kind of...dated around. A lot." 

"Really?" Annabeth said, surprised. 

"Have you seen the guy?" Hazel said drunkenly. "He's hotter than a model." 

Annabeth blushed. To be honest, she'd never exactly thought about it before. But now that she did, yeah, Percy was gorgeous. 

She had been speechless for a few moments after seeing him at the airport, but that had just been the shock of their sudden reunion...right? 

"It's not like he was a player," Piper reassured her. "But he did have some questionable relationships." 

Annabeth tried to think back to middle school. She did vaguely remember Piper and Jason, though they'd never really been friends. There was one girl though who stood out. "Drew?" 

Piper exhaled. "Oh, you remember her." 

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Oh, she was horrible. What the hell was he thinking?" 

"Thank you!" Piper said exasperatedly. "God, if you'd been there in high school, maybe we could've been spared all that." 

"If I'd been there?" Annabeth echoed. 

Piper shrugged. "Yeah, you have a way of handling Percy." 

"No one handles Percy," Annabeth promised her. 

"He listens to you," Piper pointed out. "There's something about it." 

As it turned out, Piper was not at all what Annabeth had expected. Piper could read people like she'd known them her entire life, especially when it came to things about love. 

She was also funny, down-to-earth, and if Annabeth was honest, completely the type of person who she'd be friends with. 

Hazel was adorable. Even drunk, Annabeth could see that she was a genuinely nice person. 

"Percy's supposed to go get groceries today," Piper informed her. "You should probably go with him. Get some alone time." 

"A supermarket date?" Annabeth snickered. "Wouldn't be the worst thing he's done." 

<<< >>>

Percy founded the corner to see a familiar blonde standing in the cereal aisle and glaring at the box of Frosties at the top. 

Leaning onto the pillar next to him, Percy suppresses the urge to snicker. "Need some help?" 

Annabeth frowned. "No." Her tone wavered with the blatant lie. 

Percy rolled his eyes as he reached up and grabbed the box tossing it into their cart. "Y'know, you're a lot shorter than I remember." 

"Shut up," Annabeth muttered in return, pushing the trolley along. "I'm average height. You're just some abnormal giant." 

"Sure." 

As they continued towards the cashier, Percy rapidly redirected the cart to the dessert section. 

"Ice cream?" Annabeth said, exasperation peeking through her voice. 

"A holiday must-have," Percy informed her. 

She reached out to open the glass casing. "Let me guess," Annabeth mused as she scanned the contents. Her arm stretched out as she grabbed a box of Ben and Jerry's Red, White and Blueberry flavour. 

Percy watched in awe. "How'd you know?" 

"It's the closest one to blue," Annabeth reasoned, smirking as she continued down the aisle. 

"Percy!" came a surprised exclamation. 

Percy paled as the voice and its owner clicked in his brain. 

Oh no. 

"Mum!" Percy said nervously, turning around to face a middle-aged woman with curly brown hair. "And Paul!"

Annabeth was frozen by his side, looking like she was moments away from passing out. 

"What are they doing here?" she hissed. "I thought you said they lived in Manhattan." 

"They do," Percy hissed back. 

Both of them turned around simultaneously, plastering wide smiles as Percy's parents hurried up to them. 

"Oh, it's been so long, Percy," his mother chided as she hugged him. Paul clapped him on the back fondly, adding, "We can't wait to have you for Christmas." 

Annabeth peeked out hesitantly from behind Percy. 

Percy watched as his mother's face lit up like a lightbulb when she caught sight of the blonde. 

"Oh my goodness," Sally murmured. "You must be Percy's girlfriend! Oh, you are beautiful! Hi!" 

"Mum," Percy groaned as Sally promptly launched herself onto Annabeth with a tight hug. 

"She's already family to me, Percy," Sally insisted. 

He blushed as Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

Mama's boy, she mouthed. 

Percy mouthed some obscenities back at her before his mum could take notice. 

Percy cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, Mum? Long Island's way out of town." 

"Estelle has a playdate with a friend who lives here," Sally explained. "We figured we might as well get some errands done while she's at it." She smiled at Annabeth. "I can't wait for you to stay with us. It'll be lovely to have you!" 

Annabeth feigned disappointment as she fed Sally their well-constructed lie. "Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have to be back in San Francisco with my family on Christmas Day. It'll just be Percy with you this year." 

Percy had to admit that she was a good actress — they both were. He hadn't expected the pretence to be easy, but as it turned out, being Annabeth's fake boyfriend was easy. 

"Oh, that's such a shame," Paul said mournfully. "We were really hoping you could meet Estelle." 

"There might be a way around this," Sally interjected. "What about dinner at our house? Tonight?" 

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "Um..." She glanced Percy, her grey eyes flashing with alarm.

"Oh, no excuses," Sally laughed. "Please, it won't be any trouble at all." She looked at her watch and sighed. "Paul and I should go pick up Estelle now. We'll see you tonight?" 

Percy wracked his brain, but he'd completely blanked the one time he shouldn't. "Yeah," he said lamely. 

As they walked away, Annabeth turned back to him. "What are we going to do?" she said hysterically. "Lying to your friends is one thing, but your parents?" 

Percy groaned. "Tell me about it. My mum knows me better than anyone. If anyone could see through this, it's her." He frowned. "And Estelle. She gets attached to people so easily. She won't take it well when I tell her that we broke up." 

Annabeth winced. "I'm bad with kids. Like, terrible, Percy." 

Percy sighed. "Of all people, of course, we'd bump into them here." 

Nevertheless, all their whinging was useless, because later that evening, Percy and Annabeth took Jason's car and drove down to Manhattan for dinner. 

"It's gonna be fine," Percy repeated. 

"Talking to me or yourself?" Annabeth snorted. 

Percy pulled a face. "I don't know anymore." 

As they pulled up in front of the house, Percy helped Annabeth out of the car, using an umbrella to shelter them from the falling snow. 

He glanced at her as they rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. "You look nice tonight," the words were out before Percy could stop himself. 

Blushing, he ducked his head to hide his flaming cheeks. 

"Aw, you think I'm pretty," Annabeth teased. 

She was. Percy hadn't noticed it earlier, but her dress and denim jacket under her thick coat suited her really well. Her hair was up in her signature ponytail, something comforting for the night ahead of them. 

"Oh, hello!" Sally greeted brightly as she held the door open. "Please, come in. It's freezing outside." 

Percy shuffled, taking his and Annabeth's coats to the bedroom. She shot him a "don't leave me!" look of panic before he winked at her and disappeared from sight. 

When Percy returned, he felt his breath hitch in alarm when he saw Annabeth and Estelle sitting on the ground, building Legos. 

He paused before going up to intervene. Annabeth had claimed that she was terrible with kids, but Estelle seemed to like her just fine. They were constructing a small house, Annabeth handing Estelle the pieces as they discussed the Little Mermaid. 

They sat down to eat within minutes, and Percy braced himself for an interrogation. 

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" 

His mother's question surprised both of them. 

"Yes," Annabeth stammered. "You remember me?" 

"Please, how could I forget?" Sally laughed. "You and Percy were inseparable for the longest time. Oh, you've grown into such a beautiful woman. I only realised it was you once we left the store." 

"Yeah, I'm studying in New York now," Annabeth explained. "Columbia." 

"Wow," Paul said, evidently impressed. "Any ideas what to do after this?" 

She nodded in reply. "Law school's always been my aspiration. I'll take the tests to get in this year." 

"You're so smart," Estelle told her shyly. 

Annabeth blushed. "Oh, um, thanks." 

Percy wanted to roll his eyes. Endearingly, though. God, she couldn't even take a compliment from a toddler. 

"It's good thing Percy has you then," Sally said lightly. 

Percy's mouth dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm just joking, honey," Sally chuckled, but she winked at Annabeth, who received it with a smug smile that she shot at Percy. 

When Percy went into the kitchen to help Sally and Estelle with the food, he was hit with a flurry of pleas. 

"Marry her!" Estelle begged. "I love her, Percy." 

Percy winced. "Estelle—" 

"She has a point, Percy," Sally cut in. 

"She's four," Percy tried to redirect. 

"Annabeth's amazing," Sally assured him. "Y'know, I'll always have high expectations for whoever my son wants to date, but she's definitely exceeded them." 

"Will she be my big sister?" Estelle asked, flashing Percy her baby seal eyes. 

"Okay, firstly," Percy frowned. "I invented those eyes, yet you do it better than I do. Secondly, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We've only been going out a short while." 

"Over a year," Estelle said dramatically. "That's a quarter of my life!" 

Percy looked at Sally accusatorially. "She doesn't know fractions — you told her that!" 

"It's true," Sally insisted. Before Percy could protest anymore, she picks up the plate of blue cookies and said, "Come on now, the food's getting cold." 

<<< >>>

"It wasn't really that bad," Annabeth told him sincerely as they pushed the door to Jason and Piper's house open. 

Percy shook the snow off of his shoes and propped them up next to the radiator. "No, no, you don't have to lie for my benefit." 

"Really, Percy," she laughed. "Estelle is a sweetheart. Most kids irritate me to no end, but she's practically an angel." 

"Oh, believe me," Percy snorted. "You haven't seen her true colours yet." 

"You love her," Annabeth insisted. "It's so cute how she looks up to you so much." A smirk grew across her face. "In fact, Estelle mentioned that you cried while watching Finding Nemo." 

Percy wanted to dig a hole, crawl in and die. "I-it's sad when they can't find him, okay?" he whined, following her through the hallway. 

As the emerged into the living room, Percy stopped short when he spotted Leo sitting by the coffee table, a bunch of papers spread across it. 

Jason was sprawled on the floor opposite him, moaning and groaning as he gestured manically. 

"What did we walk in on here?" Percy wondered aloud. 

"Shakespeare in the park?" Annabeth offered sarcastically. 

"Assignment for my mechanics class," Leo groaned, ignoring their jabs. "I hate this. The professor expects so much, and gives us pretty much no advice." 

"Why's Jason here?" Percy asked confusedly. "He's an art major." He sat down next to Jason, resting his chin on the table. 

"Design," Jason corrected. "I'm not that useless." 

Annabeth peered over Leo's shoulder to read the scribbled notes. "Okay, your handwriting's atrocious, but the assignment doesn't seem too bad." 

"I'm supposed to design an engine," Leo deadpanned. "Where do I—How do I even start?" 

"Well, it's just physics, isn't it?" Annabeth said pointedly. "I minored in physics and engineering — took a few courses. It's boring, but it's logical." 

"Take that back," Leo said half-heartedly, but at this point, he seemed desperate for just about any help. 

Percy got even more confused as the two of them began discussing all sorts of combustion theories and design plans. 

"Are they even speaking English?" he mumbled to Jason, who looked just about as lost as he did. 

Percy's gaze flickered back to the two brainiacs at work. The grey in Annabeth's eyes had never been more prominent to him before. He could practically see the gears spinning madly in her brain as she did calculations with Leo's pencil and explained it to him as she went. 

Her eyebrows furrowed together with concentration, and Percy absent-mindedly thought; cute. 

He blushed unconsciously when the word entered his mind. Percy pushed it away, getting hastily to his feet. "I'll just — go to sleep. See you guys tomorrow." 

As he left, Annabeth didn't even respond. Percy had seen Leo ignore them while he was working, but this was different. She was buried too deeply in whatever problem they were trying to solve to even hear him. 

Estelle was right. Annabeth really was smart. 

Percy felt puzzlement wash over him as he glanced at Jason, who was watching them with an unreadable expression, but he dismissed it. It really was late, and he was exhausted from the day he'd had. 

<<< >>>

Percy surprised even himself as the days went by, but he was growing closer and closer to Annabeth by the minute. 

They spent most of their time together, seeing as they were supposed to be a couple, and Percy found himself actually wanting to be around her all the time. 

Annabeth funny, and he felt weirdly comfortable around her. She was easy to talk to, and conversation was never dry. 

So, on day four of their ruse, Percy dragged her out of the house as a thank-you for helping him with all this. 

"I can't believe my mum texts you," Percy said with an embarrassed groan. 

Annabeth laughed. "It really is a rush. Getting your boyfriend's mother to love you more than him." She winked at him. "Really, one of my many talents." 

They were sitting in a café on the next street down, having ice cream. Percy had blueberry (of course), and Annabeth chose mango. 

"Oh!" Percy pointed his spoon at her. "I forgot to tell you that Paul's friend got you on the flight on Christmas Eve. It's close to midnight, I think, but you'll make it there just in time for Christmas Day." 

His heart tugged painfully when Annabeth's face fell. 

Percy's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" 

Annabeth twirled her spoon around uncertainly. "No, it's nothing," she said, completely unconvincing. 

"Annabeth," Percy said slowly. "We're fake dating and lying to the world about it. At this point, I seriously doubt there are any more boundaries for us to cross." 

When his humour didn't do anything to cheer her up, Percy frowned. "Seriously, what's bothering you?" 

"My dad called last night," Annabeth mumbled. "Left a message. He didn't sound excited at all that I was going over." 

"That's ridiculous," Percy snorted. "You're basically going through hell to get there for Christmas Day." 

Annabeth swallowed. "Well, my family and I have never really been that close. I mean, I don't even know who my real mum is. My dad's more focused on his actual family, and Helen's nice and all, but really, why would she care about her stepdaughter when her husband wouldn't even?" 

Percy didn't really know what to say. Then he remembered how she'd instantly made him feel better after opening up about Gabe. He owed her the same. 

"Anyone who takes you for granted or doesn't appreciate you is stupid," Percy pointed out. "Seriously, Annabeth, it kills me that you can't see how great you are." 

"Appreciate it," she said lightly. 

"And well, contrary to popular belief, family isn't all about blood," Percy continued. "It's like trust — it's earned, not given. You shouldn't have to constantly give up everything just to accommodate for them."

"Thanks, Percy," she said quietly. 

Percy shrugged. "Well, we are sharing a bed" — that made her laugh — "we might as well get to know each other better." 

He watched cautiously as Annabeth seemed to ponder over something. "What?" 

"It's about Rachel," Annabeth admitted. "I've just been...confused about your actual dating situation." 

"Well, Rachel's nice," Percy said thoughtfully. "She's a redhead, and has enough energy for the entire city—"

"Not what I meant," Annabeth interrupted. She hesitated, running a hand through her hair. "Rachel was important enough to be the first girl you brought home, yet you don't seem that devastated over the break-up, and neither your friends nor your family have ever heard about her." 

Percy stared at his spoon. The ice cream was starting to look much more unappetising. 

"It was Rachel's idea to come with me to Manhattan," Percy said slowly. "We'd been going out for about six months at the time, and she suggested it. Obviously, I couldn't exactly say no."

"But you weren't in love with her," Annabeth guessed. 

"I haven't really...been in love with anyone in a long time," Percy winced. "Well, since Reyna." 

Annabeth frowned. "Piper mentioned her. Your girlfriend from high school?" 

"We dated for a year," Percy explained. "She was the first girl I ever really liked. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her — even though I knew we were still kids. But she didn't feel the same." 

Annabeth was looking warily at him. "Are you still..." 

"In love with her?" Percy snorted. "God, no. I've seen her a couple of times since we graduated, and honestly, it was probably a good idea that we broke up. It was just so painful getting over her that I don't exactly want to try it again anytime soon."

It sounded strange to put into words, but admitting it out loud only forced Percy to rehash it. 

He was 22 and had pretty much given up on love altogether. Wonderful. 

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. "Like you said before — anyone who doesn't appreciate you is stupid. Really. You're a great guy, Percy. You don't deserve any of this." 

It was difficult to talk about things they'd buried for so long, but Percy found that it was significantly easier to talk about these things with Annabeth than with anyone else. Even with people he'd known for years. 

<<< >>>

"This was a terrible idea," Percy announced forlornly as he stepped onto the ice rink. 

"Don't be so negative, Percy," Piper complained. 

"Easy for you to say; you used to figure skate," he grumbled in return. 

The ice skating had been Frank's idea, but everyone had hopped on board immediately. Well, almost everyone. 

Percy had basically been forced into it, but he couldn't exactly stay in the house alone. Besides, he was itching to get out, and this was a way to do it. 

"It's not that hard," Frank said, and promptly wobbled into Leo. It was hilarious seeing the two of them gripping onto each other as Piper and Jason whizzed past. Hazel was gliding along at a comfortable pace, shaky but not as terrible as Frank and Leo were. 

"I haven't done this since I was a kid," Annabeth warned, hobbling onto the ice before him. As her right foot settled on the hard floor, Annabeth tentatively tried a sweeping motion with her foot, and proceeded to swivel her way gracefully across the ice. 

Percy gripped the wall of the ice rink so hard that his knuckles turned white. "I hate you." 

"Come on," Annabeth laughed, grabbing his arm and dragging him alongside her. "You'll love it once you get the hang of it." 

"If I get the hang of it," Percy corrected. "Also, how are you good at this? Is there anything you can't do?" 

"Hurry up," she said impatiently. "You're gonna make me fall if we keep going at a snail's pace." 

A small kid about nine years old sped past them, which left Annabeth glaring at him. "He just passed us, Percy. A child just passed us." 

Majority of the two hours they had on the ice involved Percy holding onto Annabeth like his life depended on it, and her jokingly abandoning him to fall every few minutes.

"I have trust issues because of you now," Percy informed her. "Also an injured spine." 

"That's not my fault," Annabeth protested indignantly. "It's not like I pushed you." 

"But you left me stranded in the middle of the rink," Percy accused. "Then Jason pushed me from behind. God, I need new friends." 

She rolled her eyes in response. "Don't be a baby, come on, we've got to catch up to Hazel." Percy yelped as she grabbed his hand and started skating. 

A tingling sensation alerted Percy to the fact that her hand was in his. When he glanced over discreetly, Annabeth didn't seem to notice, too busy panting as she dragged both of them across the rink. 

Dread crept up in the back of Percy's mind, making his stomach tousle and turn. No, no, this was Annabeth. 

He couldn't... 

"Percy! Annabeth!" Piper called out, skidding to a halt in front of them, her phone clutched in her hands. "Picture time! C'mon, kiss!" 

Percy really, really wished he was good enough to skate away from Piper. 

"No, no, Piper," Annabeth said embarrassedly, slowing down her pace as she and Percy came to a stop. 

"Aw, we haven't seen you two do more than hold hands this entire holiday," Leo complained. "I mean, we aren't nuns." 

Percy was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that Annabeth was awfully close to him, and that her hand was still in his. 

People nearby had stopped their skating to shoot them amused looks. That wasn't helping. 

Percy made a split second decision. 

"Don't freak out, okay?" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. 

Her skates made it so that she slid over smoothly as Percy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

Well, then. 

Kissing Annabeth was like dozens of fireworks exploding in his head at once. It made him dizzy enough that he worried about his knees buckling from the wooziness. 

When they pulled apart, their friends were almost cackling, and both of them were blushing like tomatoes. 

"Sorry," he said, wincing. 

"No," Annabeth cleared her throat, lost for words. "Good-good thinking." 

Percy wanted to kick a wall. 

Yeah, he definitely liked Annabeth. 

Of course, this wasn't a great revelation in the middle of an awkward silence because they'd just had their first kiss. 

It took a couple of minutes for them to return to normalcy instead of hastened glances and red cheeks. 

Percy blamed Piper. 

The car ride home involved half of Percy's brain going haywire about Annabeth being so close to him, and the other half focusing on the conversations going on. 

He had so many questions. And a lot of anger. 

This was the universe playing some sort of nasty trick on him. 

He hadn't felt this way about someone since Reyna. And of course, it had to be the one person who was completely unattainable. 

Not only was Annabeth so far out of his league she was like a speck to him, but she was also his fake girlfriend. Which meant that she would never have real feelings for him. 

It made Percy's heart sink when he realised that. 

This was the reason he hadn't been in love with anyone for a long time. It led to a whole lot of sadness and disappointment. 

That night, Hazel got them all to decorate the massive tree she and Frank had dragged inside earlier that morning. Piper and Jason's tree had died prematurely, which led them on a wild hunt for a new one two days before Christmas Eve. 

It really was smart. 

"Okay, what about the star?" Piper pointed out. "None of us are tall enough to put it up." 

"I can get the ladder from the basement," Leo offered. 

"Or someone could piggy-back me," Annabeth suggested with a laugh. Her idea was so absurd it actually earned some laughs. 

"It's not all crazy," Calypso admitted. 

Annabeth stared at her. "That was a joke." 

"Oh, come on," Frank chuckled. "Percy can do it." 

Percy froze in his place, the cookie in his hand hovering half-way between the plate and his mouth. "Um..." 

Annabeth eyed him. "What, you think I'm too heavy?" 

He spluttered, "No, no, I—"

"I'm kidding," Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Percy, we can do it." 

"If I crumple like paper, I apologise in advance," Percy called out as he bent down and Annabeth hopped up to straddle his back. 

He staggered around for a few seconds before approaching the tree, unable to control his snickers at how stupid this all was. 

There were orders of "hold still!" from Annabeth, but Percy could feel her shaking with laughter. 

The click of a camera informed Percy of Jason's capturing of this moment. 

"Jason!" he called out accusatorially. 

"It's for blackmail!" Jason chuckled. "Believe me, you'll want this picture at your funeral." 

<<< >>>

Tap. Tap. Tap-tap. 

The sound of her own fidgeting was irritating even herself. 

Annabeth glanced at the clock. 8.35am. 

She never got up this early. Which was why she'd never seen the house like this before. 

It was day six of her and Percy's ruse, and Annabeth could almost, almost pretend like this wasn't fake. Yes, her college roommate Thalia and their other friends meant a lot to her, but the familial dynamic between Percy and his friends made her heart ache. 

She wished she didn't have to lie to them. In some miraculous turn of events, she'd befriended each and every one of them almost instantly. 

Well, almost all of them. 

Jason Grace was a mystery to her. Annabeth couldn't figure him out in the slightest. He was starstruck and in love around Piper, but he seemed to return to a stiff posture whenever she and Percy were around. 

Was it her? Had she done something to personally offend him? 

Of course, so early in the day, Jason was the only other person awake, and had taken to sitting in the kitchen to do who-knew-what. Annabeth's stomach was grumbling madly, but she was uncertain whether them being in the same room alone was safe. 

"Oh, you're up." 

Annabeth gritted her teeth, plastering a smile across her face as Jason walked in. 

Well, that decision had been made for her. 

Jason shifted his weight onto either foot awkwardly, clearly wanting nothing more than to leave. 

"If you want to go, just go," Annabeth said irritatedly. She couldn't take anymore of this. "Look, I don't know how the giant stick up your ass prevented you from being nice to me, but I'll be gone in a few days so you can go back to your normal life soon." 

As she made to get up, Jason winced and held up a hand. "No, no, it's not—"

"Not what?" Annabeth demanded. "I'm sorry, but I've tried my best, and you still have a problem with me." 

"It's not you," Jason said exasperatedly. His cheeks flushed as he hesitated. 

Annabeth folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Really?" she emphasised. "So you're just always a dick to everyone?" 

Jason scratched the back of his neck, too flustered to form a sentence. 

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I actually like you. You're smart, funny, and you're not afraid to stand up for yourself," Jason gestured to their situation. "Evidently." 

He sighed. "I'm afraid you'll break Percy's heart." 

The words hung in the silence between them as Annabeth stared speechlessly at him. 

Jason slumped into the armchair. "Don't know if anyone told you, but I was with Percy in high school. That's where I met Piper." 

Annabeth set down her book, deciding to indulge his storytelling. 

"I was there when Percy fell in love with Reyna." Jason swallowed. "But I was also there when they broke up. And I've never seen him so devastated." 

"He mentioned that it was bad," Annabeth said shortly, her anger starting to diffuse into guilt. 

"Piper may have forgiven Reyna for it, but I doubt I ever will." Jason shrugged, "I see the way he looks at you. Like you're the only person in the world. And I worry that the same thing will happen again — that it'll be even worse this time. I don't want him to go through that again." 

The tension in the atmosphere dissipated as Annabeth stared at the floor. What could she say? 

No, I won't break his heart, because none of it's real.

"I won't," Annabeth blurted out before she could stop herself. "Break his heart, I mean." It hurt her to know that in a few weeks, Percy would tell Jason that they'd broken up, and he'd probably remember this moment. 

"I care about him. He's not like anyone I've ever met before." As she said it, Annabeth realised that she believed it. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she swallowed. "I-I've never felt this way about anyone before." 

She sucked in a sharp breath, mentally groaning. No, no, she recognised this feeling. It was what she experienced whenever she got a crush. 

No, not Percy, she wanted to slap herself. How dumb did she have to be to fall for her fake boyfriend? 

"Are you okay?" Jason voices worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Annabeth settled for a nervous chuckle. "No, I-I'm fine. Just tired." 

She liked Percy? Percy Jackson? The scrawny boy who built sand castles with her and stole her snacks? 

As she made to get up, Annabeth suddenly registered Jason's words. "Wait," she said. "You must be mistaken. About the way he looks at me." 

"Like you're the sun," Jason confirmed. 

Annabeth opened her mouth, then closed it again, confusion hazy in her mind. 

Percy wasn't that good at pretending. 

"I think you underestimate just how deep his feelings for you run," Jason told her. 

Annabeth winced. "Yeah, I, uh, I highly doubt that."

<<< >>>

Annabeth sat cross-legged in front of her suitcase, staring at the wall. The day had been a full blast of Christmas fun. 

She'd barely had time to comprehend her talk with Jason this morning, but now that she was alone, everything really started to settle into place. 

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and her last day on Long Island. Her last day with Percy. 

Truthfully, Annabeth knew that she'd grown way, way too attached to his friends and family. For goodness' sake, Sally was still texting her. Like she was really Percy's girlfriend. 

It was going to be difficult to leave the others too. Annabeth would still be in Manhattan after the holidays, but it wasn't like she could just pop by once Percy told them that they'd broken up. 

Especially since it was, well, fake. 

The most prominent worry that Annabeth had forced to the back of her mind was not leaving her new friends, but leaving Percy. 

Six days were hardly anything, but Annabeth felt like she'd known him her entire life. Was it even possible to like someone after such a short time? 

Well, apparently it was, because her heart had been doing marathons all day around Percy.

How could she say goodbye to him? 

"Why is it so goddamn cold in here?" Annabeth grumbled, curling in on herself as she folded another sweater to place inside her bag. 

Annabeth hated to admit it, but she was considering not going back to California for Christmas. Piper and Percy had begged her to stay, and disgruntled voice mails from her dad weren't exactly encouraging either. 

But she'd spent over a decade putting effort into her family, could she really stop now? 

The door to the bedroom clicked open. She glanced to her left, and uncontrollably blushed as Percy walked in. 

"The heating's broken," Percy declared, flopping onto the bed. "That means no hot water and freezing temperatures tonight. Leo's trying to fix it, but he isn't sure if he can or how long it'll take." 

"Wonderful," Annabeth muttered, slamming her bag shut as she crawled under the covers, shivering as she unsuccessfully tried to wrap herself in a blanket burrito. 

Percy flicked the lights off, but she caught a glimpse of his amused grin at the sight of her swaddled in the duvet. 

"You're still cold?" he snorted. "You're wearing two sweaters and furry socks." 

"Okay, let's see if you can still be judgey when it's 2am and we're at sub-zero temperatures." 

"Shut up and huddle." 

Annabeth had to make a conscious effort not to gasp when Percy rolled closer to her, his body heat warming her up instantly. 

"How do you produce so much heat?" she said irritatedly. "You're like a volcano." 

"Don't see you complaining," came his smug reply."

"Watch me push you off the bed, Percy." 

"You wouldn't—"

"Watch. Me." 

<<< >>>

Percy woke up to the sound of soft breathing and and feeling of warm covers. Yawning, his eyes fluttered open, still drooping sleepily. 

"Percy?" came a mumble. 

Percy opened one eye fully, and felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw that Annabeth was practically curled up in his arms. "Annabeth!" 

She jolted back like a lightning bolt had struck her, her blush illuminated by the morning sun. "Sorry!" she yelped. "I-Shifted—It was cold—I was asleep—" 

"N-no, it's fine," he stammered intelligibly. "Sorry I woke you." 

She rubbed at her eyes embarrassedly. "Don't worry, I should probably get up anyway." 

Once they got over their mutual humiliation, both of them retreated downstairs, bleary-eyed and exchanging half-formed thoughts. 

"Good morning," Calypso sang. "Leo fixed the heat last night, so we won't have to spend Christmas Eve in the cold!" 

Percy grabbed a cookie from the plate and gobbled it up in seconds. 

"It's not actually Christmas, you know that, right?" Jason told Piper, who was donning a Rudolph-themed jumper unabashedly. 

"Don't kill the Christmas spirit," Annabeth chided, elbowing him in the side. 

Percy was ready to call it a miracle. He wasn't sure when Annabeth and Jason had become so chummy, but he was glad his best friend was getting along with her. 

"Oh, it's your last day," Frank said to Annabeth with a frown. 

Hazel matched his disappointment. "Are you sure you can't stay?" 

Annabeth looked hesitant, but she shook her head. "Sorry." 

All it did was remind Percy that he'd have to say goodbye to her after this. He wasn't sure if they were going back to being strangers, but they couldn't exactly just start being friends. 

It was too messy. Too weird. After a fake relationship, where do you start? 

Percy spent Christmas Eve with his other family, the one he'd met, who wasn't related to him by blood, but who mattered just as much as his mother. 

The backyard snowball fight had been an interesting one, with Annabeth prevailing in a Hunger Games snow fight to the death. 

With the clock ticking away the minutes till she'd disappear, Percy could feel the anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. 

It's just a crush, he told himself. You'll get over it. 

And then at nine o'clock, when Annabeth was meant to leave for the airport, Percy found himself in the hallway, unable to say goodbye. 

"Where are the others?" he asked, leaning against the bannister. He tried not to let the sadness seep through into his voice. 

"Trying to find me a taxi in the snow," Annabeth said, cracking a quick smile that didn't meet her eyes. 

Silence settled upon them. 

It hadn't hurt this much when he'd moved to college. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Percy mumbled, his cheeks burning. He had to say it. At least once. Just so she knew. 

Maybe it was better that she was leaving. A few more days with her and Percy was sure that he'd fall too far to recover. 

When Annabeth didn't answer, he glanced up to see her face contorted, like she was incredibly torn. "I could stay," she said suddenly. 

Percy's eyes widened. "What?" 

"What you said about family the other day," she said tentatively. "It really stuck with me. My dad doesn't want me there. And...I like it here. I like New York. I like Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso — I like your family — Percy, I don't know what to do." 

Percy swallowed. "A few more days only for you to leave again? Annabeth, I-I," he took a shaky breath. "I don't know if I can do that." 

Her face crumpled into an expression that made his chest ache. "Oh." 

"I mean," Percy tried again. "It's—it's fake. You and me. None of its real. And I just—"

"Fake," Annabeth echoed. Her eyes grew cold as she stiffened, gripping the handle of her suitcase. "Right." She shook her head, releasing a humourless laugh. "Of course. God, I'm so stupid sometimes." 

"I didn't realise it before," she said, her tone pained. "I can't stay, Percy. Not with you. Not like this." 

Percy felt anger bubble up. "Then why did you suggest it? And give me hope when you knew it wouldn't pan out?" 

Annabeth recoiled. "I just thought..." she pursed her lips. "No, of course not. Of course, for once, I couldn't have what I wanted." Her eyes shone as she spoke bitterly. 

What did she want? An easy, short goodbye? 

Percy brushed past her, not sure whether he wanted to yell or cry. 

Well, he could at least just give her the last thing she would ever ask for. 

"I'm leaving," Percy said before he could change his mind. "Going to my mum's. Have a good flight, Annabeth." The animosity had faded, leaving hopelessness and a desperation Percy didn't want to face. 

He didn't look back as he grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him. He didn't look back as he climbed into the car and sped off, tears burning in his eyes. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. One week of casual banter and friendship. Parting with a hug, maybe a promise to catch up one day in the far future. 

Not in an argument where Percy could hardly tell what the hell he was angry about, much less how Annabeth felt. 

All he knew was that he'd finally found a girl he thought could possibly be someone who was "the one". And she was leaving. 

Everything was jumbled up in his head, and by the time Percy made it to his mum's house, he wanted to collapse and sleep for hours instead of facing what had just happened. 

So when Sally came to the door, everything came spilling out. 

Rachel and the break-up. Annabeth and the fake relationship. Having feelings for someone he could never have. 

He apologised for lying, which his mum took surprisingly well. 

"I just, I really thought she was something special," Percy said bitterly. Was this how he was going to feel like for the next few months? How could he be so heartbroken over someone he'd never even dated? 

His mother sat across from him, studying his face. 

"Say something, Mum," Percy pleaded. 

Sally bit her lip. "Percy," she said slowly. "That girl just spent a week getting to know your family and your friends. That's not what someone does if they're just in it for a week." 

The words slid through his brain along with the absurdity of what his mother was saying. 

A loud crash reverberated around the apartment as the door burst open, a very frantic Piper McLean and Jason Grace racing into the house like lions were on their tail. 

"Percy!" Piper cried. 

His eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" 

"Annabeth told us everything," Piper rushed. "And we're going to have some words about that soon, but first, you have to go after her!" 

Percy looked at her like she'd gone insane. "What?" 

"She likes you, you idiot!" Jason exploded, panting from their run up. "And I know you like her too, so go get her!" 

Percy couldn't have been more bewildered as his friends dragged him to the door. "I-what?" he spluttered. "She likes me?" 

"Yes!" Piper said impatiently. "We tried to convince her that you felt the same way but she left for the airport anyway. Percy, you have to go after her before it's too late!" 

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Annabeth liked him? His hands fumbled for his coat and the keys. "Wait, what airport—I—"

"Oh my God, get in and I'll drive," Piper snarled, shoving him into the passenger seat of her and Jason's car. 

As the raced down the streets of New York City, Jason explained everything to Percy. 

How they'd returned with a cab to see Annabeth near to tears and Percy gone.

"I told her it was all fake!" Percy realised with a groan. "I am an idiot! I didn't mean it like that, but she must've assumed—"

"Yes, we've established that you're both ridiculously blind and stupid," Piper snapped. "I'm pulling up now, so hop out," she paused to look back at him. "And go get that girl." 

Percy leaped out of the car with his heart hammering wildly as he sprinted into the building, looking around madly for the right sign. 

Annabeth had a slight head start to him, so she was probably getting ready to get past security. 

If she got through before Percy got there to stop her, that was it. He couldn't afford to buy a plane ticket just to get in, and she'd board her flight and forget everything that had happened this last week. 

Percy almost snorted at the irony of them being in the same LaGuardia terminal now as when they'd first met. Really, it was hilarious. 

His gaze swept the crowds for his favourite blonde curls, but he couldn't spot her tiny stature amongst the milling people. 

Then it happened. 

In the queue filing through the gate, Percy spotted Annabeth Chase. 

His vision tunnelled as he desperately raced towards her. 

Don't go, don't go, don't go. 

"Annabeth!" he shouted, praying to any entity out there that she'd turn around. 

And when she did, it was like his whole world stopped. 

Her eyes bugged in astonishment. "Percy?" 

Percy stood there, staring blankly at her, completely speechless. He'd been so focused on catching her in time that he hadn't at all though about what to say. 

Annabeth slid out of the queue, eyeing him warily and guardedly as she came to a stop in front of him. 

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, glancing at the people sending them curiously looks. 

Percy reached for any words to tell her everything he'd been thinking. 

"Stay," he said breathlessly. 

Now it was her turn to stare at him in shock. 

"Don't leave," Percy pleaded. "I've said so many stupid things today that I wish I could take back, but none of it changes the fact that I think I'm in love with you." 

"Oh my God," she whispered. 

"I only said all that because I was so sure that you didn't feel the same way," Percy said frantically. "Piper was right; we are dumb. I wish we'd seen it sooner, but now I don't know what to say," he rambled helplessly, "And all I want to do is tell you how much I care about you and—"

Annabeth cut him off in the best way possible. 

She leaned forward and smashed her lips onto his, eliciting a breath of surprise. Percy closed his eyes as his hands snakes around to rest tentatively on her waist. 

It was their second kiss, and Percy couldn't have asked for anything more. 

He'd peaked. This was really happening. He wasn't hallucinating it, no, Annabeth was here, and she was kissing him. 

"I'll stay," she panted once they drew apart, still close enough to reassure him that this wasn't a dream. "And we can have a real start this time. Maybe coffee at that small place down the road." 

Percy couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. "I mean, I know that my confession of love might seem like it's a given, but the least you could do is ask." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot." 

But she obliged. Reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, Annabeth studied his face carefully. "Percy Jackson, will you go on a date with me?" 

Percy felt the butterflies in his stomach explode into a frenzy of movement. "Y'know, I might have to think about it—" 

"Okay, I take it back." 

"No, it's too late, you can't anymore—"

"I definitely can." 

"Well, I meant to say 'yes', Annabeth," Percy laughed. "I'll always say 'yes' to you." 

"I'll keep that in mind next time I want a boat," Annabeth murmured. 

This time is was Percy who kissed her, pulling her in for it. 

And it was the best kiss of all time.


End file.
